Knight in shining Armor
by KoraDonDora
Summary: In Elrios high, Aisha and Elsword were the best of friends. But will dark secrets and horrible mistakes tear them apart? CONTAINS ELSWORDXAISHA RENAXRAVEN AND EVEXCHUNG!
1. Class time!

**Koradora: Hi guys! I have decided to rewrite Love. An emotion Unknown, but until then, here is another ElswordxAisha story. This will be my first real story so let's do it.**

**Aisha: Why are we your favorite pairing?**

**Elsword: Yeah. I don't even like her.**

**KoraDora: Hehehe! I love you two so much. Awesomeness! Don't you think Rena?**

**Rena: Of course. They're adorable.**

**Raven: Good enough**

**Eve: Satisfactory**

**Chung: SO KAWAII!(^^)**

**Everyone: WTF Chung...**

**Chung: Sorry.**

**KoraDora: Anyways, the classes are...**

**Elsword: Base-Lord Knight**

**Aisha: Base-Elemental Master/Void Princess**

**Rena: Base-Night Watcher**

**Raven: Base-Blade Master**

**Eve: Base-Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Base-Deadly Chaser**

**Everyone: Let the shipfest begin!**

* * *

Elsword ran down the hallway, panting heavily and he rushed to class. He was already late, but being even later than he was would be worse. Ms. Stella would kill him, and he wasn't her favorite student. He ran as fast as he could, until he came to room 204. He slammed the door open to see the class staring at the wild looking boy. The gave each other odd glances, whispering in each others ears. Aisha chuckled to herself, causing Elsword to give her a harsh glare. Stella tapped her foot with her arms crossed.

"Elsword, you're late for the 10th time this month. Do you really need another detention?," She said irritably. She let out a sigh before pointing towards his chair which was next to Aisha's. He sat down crossing his arms. He absolutely hated Stella, and for her, the feeling was mutual. Aisha glanced at Elsword before turning her attention back to Stella's lesson. She was teaching the class about equipment and proper packing. The problem was is that nobody was paying attention. There was soon a knock at the door. There was a creak as it opened slightly before a head popped in.

"H-hello. Is this room 204?," she said shyly.

"Why yes. You must be new here? Come in," Stella said. She stepped inside staring at the students. She had Silver hair, with golden eyes. Her skin was pale and she looked very, plain.

"Um... My name is Eve. I transferred from Altera and I am Princess of the Nasods." Her voice echoed through the room. Everyone stared at her before they began shouting.

"Are you rich!"

"Do you have maids!"

"What's a nasod!"

"Are you really a princess." Stella was irritated by her classes behavior. It was two seconds before she went off like a bomb.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOTS DON'T KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP! DO YOU THINK SHE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR USELESS BABBLING!? SHUT UP!" Everyone stared at her, Even Eve. Stella wasn't even fazed. She just glared at them. "Anyways, Eve, take a seat next to Chung. He will also help you around the school."

"T-thank you Ms."

"Please, just call me Stella."

"Okay." Eve quickly sat down next to Chung. He stared at her for a minute before turning back to the board. He wasn't even paying attention. He was zoning out.

_'She's...pretty. Is she really a princess? Too bad I have to be forced into a marriage. If I wasn't, I would so date_ her.'

"CHUNG!" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention towards Stella.

"Y-yes Stella," Chung stuttered.

"I would like you to tell me what to pack if you are going on a trip from Ruben to Bethma."

"Easy. Plenty of water, food, extra mana, awakening orbs, and clothes for the appropriate weather."

"Oh. I guess you were paying attention. I just thought you were daydreaming over Eve." She turned back to the board as Chung's face turned bright red. Everyone suppressed their laughter. Elsword was beginning to fall asleep but was soon woken up by a certain mage.

"Elsword, if you fall asleep Stella will kill you," Aisha said

"No dip Sherlock. I don't care.'

"Well fine. If you get detention I'm not going to help you. I can get anyone out of detention."

"Go away." Elsword shoved her away. Aisha pouted before turning back to Stella. Aisha was Stella's favorite student. Sitting in theback corner of the room, was Raven. He was quiet and he never talked much. He only really talked to his close friends. And he had none. There was this girl who kept trying to be friends with him but he found her to be more of a bother. Her name was Rena. She sat next to him and always passed him notes and tried to get his attention. The reason why he didn't talk to her was she reminded him of a painful memory. She was very cheerful. After what had seemed like forever, the bell had finally rung. everyone ran out into the hall and headed back to their dorm rooms. Aisha and Elsword walked down the hallway, chatting away with each other.

"Why won't you just come to class on time. you always stay in the schoolyard and then you decide to come at the last minute," Aisha said.

"Well I just don't like her. She's way to strict. She needs to relax."

"Whatever. At least we get to go training now."

"Oh about that. I can't today. The Principal said that I need to set up for the First Quarter Tournament. He said I needed to "help the school and give to the community."

"Harsh. Well then I'll ask Noah and Speka."

"I heard they were going to be doing tournament sign-ups."

"Well I'll train by myself then."

"I'll skip it if you want me to."

"No thanks. I don't want you to get in trouble." Aisha then walked back to her dorm to grab her stuff. Elsword sighed before walking towards the Arena.

* * *

**Elsword: What happened to our childish attitude? Kora you lie!**

**KoraDora: Whatever. It's still there.**

**Raven: I'm emo? NUUUUUUUUU!**

**KoraDora: Don't worry Raven. You're perfectly fine.**

**Rena: So I'm annoying. But why!**

**Eve: And why am I shy?**

**Chung: And why am I the nerd?**

**KoraDora: No. That would be Aisha.**

**Aisha: HEY!**

**KoraDora: Well I'll see you next chapter. I'll update every 2 to 3 days. See ya!**


	2. Dark Clan

**Elsword: You lied again Kora! You said 2 to 3 days!**

**KoraDora: *Troll Face* You mad bro?**

**Eve: Hopefully I get over my shyness.**

**Rena: And I hope that Raven will talk to me!**

**Raven: Why?**

**Rena: Because I'm lonely T.T**

**Chung: Well let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Aisha p.o.v  
Why won't he just stay out of trouble. The only I've ever gotten in trouble was when... never mind. This is about him. He needs to start working harder in school. As I walked to the girl's dormitory, I bumped into a girl with spring green hair. She turned to me and had a bright smile on her face.

"Oh hi there. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stand in your way," she said kindly.

"Oh no. It's my fault. By the way, I'm Aisha," I replied returning the smile.

"Oh, I know. I'm Rena. I took the time to learn everyone's name and I really want to become their friends."

"I've seen you with Raven. He doesn't seem to like you very much." Her face took on a sad expression and she let out a sigh.

"I know. I try to be his friend but he just doesn't seem to care."

"Well, I know he would love to be friends with you." Her face brightened and she had a look of determination in her eyes.

"You're right! I'll be his friend no matter what!" She then ran off back to the school. I felt myself smile knowing that I help her. As I walked into the dorms, I saw a few girls giving me strange glances and whispers. I felt myself becoming nervous.

"What is she doing here?"

"Is she really part of the clan?"

"I heard that she uses black magic."

"She's so juvenile."

"Just like her little friend. Eldork was it?" My nervousness soon turned into rage. How dare they talk about us like that?! After one more insult, I hurled a fireball at a group of girls. It missed them by inches. I saw fright on their faces. Standing in the middle though was Eve.

"What a bitch! Right Eve?"

"Well actually, I don't think she's done anything wrong. She seems perfectly nice. Maybe the problem is you guys," Eve said. I felt confusion. I thought Eve would be the type to join the populars.

"Well fuck you too." Eve glared at them before walking over to me.

"Hi. I would like to be your friend. I hope you accept." She held out her hand and gave me a small smile. I took her hand and smiled back.

* * *

Elsword p.o.v.  
As everyone else worked, I did the smart thing and hid behind some boxes. It's so much fun being smart. Actually, I am smart. Nobody knows, not even Aisha. i just choose not to use it. What I'm doing right now? Texting with this chick I met during P.E. She's pretty hot too. Her name is Lime.

**Lime: LOL Have you seen the drama teachers makeup. It's so hideous!**

**Elsword: IKR! And have you noticed that Ms. Stella's acting much moodier than usual.**

**Lime: You know, I heard that this girl was in a clan of dark mages. I think you know her.**

**Elsword: Who is it?**

**Lime: Aisha was it? IDK, but I'm going to stay away from her.**

**Elsword: Excuse me but that's my best friend.**

**Lime: Oh. Well that's an immediate turn off. See ya loser! :P**

**Elsword: BITCH!**

I turned off my phone and got up from my spot. I picked up one of the boxes to make it seem like I was working. As I was walking I bumped into someone else carrying a box and they both fell. I looked at the person I bumped into to see that it was Chung.

"Oh I'm sorry Elsword. I didn't see you there," He said scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, it's my fault," I replied. I helped him with his box before picking up mine.

"You need help?"

"No, I'm good. Hey I have a question. Do you like Eve?" his face went red and he looked away.

"Y-yes. As a prince I can not lie. But the problem is that I can't go out with her."

"Why not?"

"Another downside of being a prince is that I have an arranged marriage. It's been done for years."

"Why don't you break tradition?"

"My Father won't let me. It's a Seiker family tradition."

"I feel bad for you bro. Hey do you know anything about the dark clan of mages?"

"Yeah. They caused the black plague and they destroyed all of Bethma, and most of Altera. They were believed to have died in an explosion but later the theory was proven wrong because we found out there were descendants. They were scattered and nobody knows where they ended up."

"Thanks. Well We're done here. I'll see ya bro." I then grabbed my stuff and walked out.

* * *

**KoraDora: What is this dark clan mumbo jumbo? Well I'm not telling you.**

**Eve: I like me in this chapter more than the other one.**

**Elsword: So just because I'm friends with the grape I get dissed by hot chicks. WHY!**

**Aisha: who are you calling a grape!?**

**Rena: Yay! Me and Aisha are friends!**

**Raven: Why am I not here?!**

**KoraDora: Because you're boring.**

**Raven: WHAT?!**

**Chung: So I do like Eve. Sweet!**

**KoraDora: Well guys, favorite, follow, and review this story. Love ya! PEACE!**


	3. Mystery Murder

Unknown p.o.v.  
I walked down the hallway to the Principal's office. My mind was filled with pain and regret but I have no other option. I quietly opened the door and peeked inside. I must do this. For my own sake. I looked inside to see him working at his desk.

"Oh why hello there Ms. Do you need something?," he asked. I didn't answer as I walked towards him, the knife in my hand. I soon felt happiness flow through me. Soon a smile crept onto my face and I began to laugh manically.

"Oh principal Maldar, I think it's time you retire," I said raising the knife. With one swift movement, I slashed down, piercing him right in his heart. He let out a scream before taking his last look at the world. I smiled to myself while tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Next is you Elsword."

* * *

Rena p.o.v.  
I skipped down the hallway happily. My mind was filled with happy thoughts. What I was really thinking about though, was Raven. He was so distant from everyone else. I want to reach out to him and be his friend, but he doesn't want to accept my kind gestures. I soon saw a crowd of people gathered around the principal's office. Was something wrong? I rushed over to see what all the commotion was about. Vice Principle Alegra was trying to calm the students.

"Calm down please. Even though the Principle's murder was sudden, we will still have our tournament. We also have contacted an old friend of his and she will now be our Principal. Welcome Principal Shedra," she said. Soon a woman walked out of the Principal's office.

"Why hello. I hope that I can settle here and that I will be a great Principle." She didn't seem right though. She had dark red eyes and Pink hair. Her skin was pale and she looked very demonic. I sense her dark aura too. The bell rang and everyone ran off to class. When I walked in, the only person sitting in there was Raven. Even without looking away from the window, he knew I was there.

"Didn't they tell you class was canceled?," he asked.

"N-no. I must have missed the announcements. By the way, I'm Rena," I said shyly.

"I know your name. You always try to get my attention." Now he was looking straight at me. I felt my cheeks burn at the sight of him. His eyes piercing holes into my soul.

"Well it's just that you don't have any friends, so I just wanted to help you. I'm sorry if I'm a bother." I looked down at my feet, avoiding eye contact.

"Help me? Nobody's ever tried to do that for me. You remind of someone I knew. She was very special."

"Well what happened to her?"

"She was killed years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." I turned to walk out of the room until I felt him grab my arm. I turned to see him smiling.

"I'll be your friend. You seem nice." I smiled back, feeling accomplished by earning a new friend.

* * *

Elsword p.o.v  
Aisha didn't show up at school today. She always shows up. After the death of the Principle, I feel kind of bad for my behavior. I've always been such a horrible person and now I'm going to change that. I walked over to the girls dormitory to check on Aisha. I walked up the stairs until I was on floor 3. I walked up to Aisha's door and opened it. I looked inside to see Aisha sleeping on her bed. Her face looked wet as if she had been crying. I sat down next to her, trying not to wake her up. I caressed her cheek softly. Soon her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me and soon a smile crept onto her face.

"Hey Eldork," She said as she ruffled my hair. I chuckled softly. She sat up.

"Where were you? You didn't show up today," I asked.

"Oh. I slept in late." I tried not to ask about the crying because that would just upset her.

"Well, the principle died today. He was murdered."

"W-what? Who would do that."

"There was a note left on the table. I picked it up before anyone could see it." I handed her the note and she read it carefully. She then gasped at what she had read.

"Oh Elsword, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about me. If they come back here I'll kill them before they can get anyone." I gave her a thumbs up and a big grin.


	4. Coffee Shop

**KoraDora: Yo guys! I've decided the classes won't be base, but they'll be the lvl 35 classes. To know what class, check chapter 1. By the way, the Elgang went to go see despicable me 2 so they're not here. READ ON!**

* * *

Eve p.o.v.

The murder seems suspicious. With all those detective novels I read I should be able to figure this out. If I remember correctly, then there should be security cameras in the principles office. I've got to hack into the system somehow. Maybe Chung will help me. He does seem smart. I walked out of my room and walked outside the dormitory. It took about ten minutes to get to the boys dormitory. It was 11:00 at night so there was dark. Except for upstairs. I walked upstairs until I came to the room with the light. I peeked inside to see Chung working on a canon of some sort.

"C-chung?," I said, trying not to startle him. Looks like that didn't work, because right when I said that, he dropped his screwdriver.

"E-eve? What are you doing here?," he asked. I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

"Well, it's just that the Principal's death came out of nowhere, and I wanted to investigate."

"How so?"

"Well, if I'm correct, then there were cameras in his office. If I could hack into the system, then maybe I could see who killed him."

"Well lucky for you, I hack into the cameras on a daily basis."

"Why?"

"Well, Elsword usually pranks Stella in the morning, so he needs a look out."

"Oh. Well will you help me?"

"Of course." I smiled at him, and he returned the smile.

"Well then let's get to work." He turned on his computer and we could see all of the cameras in the school.

"It happened after school, so let's go back to 6:00." We went back to said time and watched the footage. A girl had walked in that looked kind of familiar. She plunged a knife into the Principle's heart and left a note on the desk. She turned around for a split second and we paused the tape.

"Hm... wait a minute. That looks like Aisha!"

"W-why would such a nice person do that?"

"She looks different though. More evil"

"We should talk to her about it."

"You're right. Lets ask her in the morning."

* * *

Elsword p.o.v.  
Me and Aisha decided to hang out today and go to the coffee shop. I hate coffee, but she loves it. I'm just going to buy some muffins. I love muffins. She hates them though. We walked inside and sat down.

"I really love this place. The coffee here is great," she said happily.

"I hate coffee. The muffins here are awesome though," I said.

"Muffins suck."

"Whatever." We sat there for a minute.

"Well I'm going to go order." She stood up before I grabbed her hand.

"No. I'll do it." She smiled before sitting back down. I found myself blushing madly. I don't know why, but I find myself more nervous around Aisha then usual. I walked up to the counter and ordered. After I got the food, I walked back to the table.

"Oh, you're back."

"Yep. By the way, I thought you might want something else, so I got you a cookie too."

"Thanks." After eating, we just sat there quietly.

"Um... can I sit by you?" I was just waiting for her to say no.

"Sure." I was shocked when she said sure. I got up and sat next to Aisha. I glanced at her and she seemed as happy as ever.

"Aisha..."

"Yeah Elsword."

"Look at me." She turned to look at me, confused by why I had asked that. Soon I couldn't control myself, and I felt myself moving closer to her. I felt our lips touch, and soon the sparks were flying. I felt warmth spread throughout my body. I can'y believe I'm kissing my best friend. I after pulling away I looked away quickly.

"E-elsword?"

"Heh, sorry."

"N-no. It's fine."


	5. Investigation

**KoraDora: Hi guys~ The guys went to see the movie without me, so they're going to tell me how it was.**

**Elsword: Well the lady at the drive in lied saying we only missed ten minutes, but when the movie ended in only an hour, we wanted a refund.**

**Rena: She didn't give us one though.**

**KoraDora: Too bad. At least we get to see the Smurfs 2 together!**

**Rena:...**

**Elsword: (Kicks ground)**

**Aisha: (Whistles)**

**KoraDora: You guys did get enough tickets right? RIGHT?!**

**Elsword: Well, Aisha won't mind staying behind!**

**Aisha: WHAT?! Why you little brat!**

**Rena: Guys...**

**Elsword: Who are you calling a brat, grape!**

**Rena: Elsword now...**

**Aisha: I may be a grape but at least I have decent hygiene!**

**Rena: Aisha...**

**Elsword: Why you little-**

**Rena: SHUT UP! WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN?!**

**Elsword and Aisha: (Cowering in fear)**

**Rena: (Evil glint in eye) Now lets get along now. Okay~.**

**(Elsword and Aisha nod)**

**KoraDora: *Sigh* Let us begin.**

* * *

The sun was rising slowly into the sky as Rena lay asleep in her room. It was Sunday, so the whole dorm was filled with a depressing air. Rena though, was never depressed. She always wore a smile and she was just so happy. She sat up and yawned, before swinging her legs over the bed. There was soon a knock on her door.

"Come in," Rena said sleepily. The creaked before Eve popped her head in.

"Um, excuse me, but do you know who Aisha is?," she asked. Rena nodded her head happily, recalling the little mage she befriended.

"Why?"

"Well it's just that, after the murder," Eve took a pause,"Well me and my _friend_ Chung looked at the security footage."

"And~."

"Well we think Aisha murdered Maldar. We don't know for sure but we are pretty sure it was her."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well, we don't know why. She looked different from her usual happy self."

"Well what are you coming to me for?"

"I thought that you would know about a note that was left on Maldar's desk. Have you seen it?"

"No. But the same morning, Elsword went into the office to clear his detention record."

"Well then I'll have to ask him. Who exactly is Elsword?"

"Well it's this boy. He's very easy to spot. He has red hair that matches his eyes."

"Thanks. My name is-"

"Eve. I know, I was in the class when you said that."

"Oh." Eve felt embarrassed at her stupid move. Rena just giggled.

"It's okay. I'm Rena." Rena smiled and Eve gladly returned the smile.

Back in the Arena, preparations were still being made for the First Quarter Tournament. Elsword actually showed up on time for once. This surprised everyone. He didn't notice though. He was just thinking over things.

_I-i kissed Aisha. She didn't pull away. But she didn't kiss back either. She just sat there. What if she hates me now? I shouldn't have done that. Now I might lose my best friend. Now I feel horrible._

Elsword was snapped out of his thoughts when someone poked him on his cheek. He turned to see Eve and Chung, staring at him.

"Hi. Eve was it? Do you need something?," he asked.

"Yes. Do you have a note from the Principle's desk?," she asked.

"Why?"

"Well, me and Eve have been working together, and the note may be a clue to who killed the principle," Chung answered.

"It said that the killer, whose name is Void, was coming after me next. Then they said a bunch of stuff about sanity, dark voids, and a bunch of really creepy stuff."

"Interesting," Eve and Chung both said at the same time. They looked at each other, before smiling.

"You guys can make out another time. Oh wait, you can't. Right Chung?" Elsword now had an evil grin on his face. Chung though, was not happy. Eve just simply stared at them curiously.

"What does he mean by that Chung?," Eve asked.

_Damn, _Chung thought, _I can't lie! Why did I have to be royalty?!_

"Well, it's just that I um... like you and I can't go out with you because of the Seiker family tradition of arranged marriages. I am supposed to be engaged to a Princess from Altera," Chung explained.

"That's funny, I'm supposed to get married to a Prince in Hamel. C-chung... Seiker." Eve said his name slowy, realizing that she was supposed to get married to Chung. Chung blushed madly as did Eve. Elsword couldn't help but laugh. They smiled and then changed the topic.

"Back to business, we need to tell you that we looked at the security footage, and well it appears that Aisha was the one who killed the Principle."

"B-but. Aisha is so sweet. She would never hurt anyone. And if the note said the killer was coming after me, then I doubt Aisha would have done it," Elsword stated.

"Well if you want to see for yourself, here's the tape. You'll have to ask her though." Chung handed Elsword the tape, which he accepted, just to prove the two wrong.

_I'm going to prove Aisha's innocence. I know that she didn't do it. _

* * *

**KoraDora: Well that's the end of the chapter. By the way, later there should be a preview of my next story up.**

**Elsword: What's it about? Love as usual?**

**KoraDora: Actually, I'm mixing genres. Not is it just love, but it's adventure, fantasy, friendship, and maybe a little humor. By the way, where did Eve, Raven, Chung, and Ara go?**

**Rena: Well Ara left immediately after reading the class introduction, Raven got bored, and Eve and Chung went to see Monsters University.**

**Aisha: And now you just have us.**

**KoraDora: Well you guys are my favorite characters. I love you so much. Aisha and Rena have the highest levels, and Elsword is just epic.**

**Everyone but Kora: Thanks!**

**On to the reviews**

**RevolutionizedtheWorld: The Government is behind everything isn't it XD Not this though. This is all part of a sick twisted game.**

**Orithia WindBell: Well who knows? It could just be someone else with purple hair *Looks ate Speka.* Let's just say it's a puppy for now and leave it at that.**

**KoraDora: Well love ya guys! Follow, Review, and Fav! PEACE!**


	6. Kisses and Misses

**KoraDora: Hey Eve. I see you came back,**

**Eve: Yes. I wanted to sit through this piece of junk longer.**

**KoraDora: Bitch.**

**Eve: I'll take it.**

**Aisha: Were did Chung go?**

**Eve: He went to go get Raven.**

**Ara: Kora! I wanna be in another story!**

**KoraDora: Go away unless you want to hang out with us.**

**Ara: Fine.**

**Raven: I don't wanna!**

**Chung: Well you have to now sit.**

**Raven: Fine.**

**KoraDora: Let the story begin!**

* * *

Elsword sat in front of his tv, watching the tape closely. He stared at the tv, watching every single second. But then something happened. The screen cut to black, and when it cut back in, the Principal was already dead.

_WHAT?! HOW?!_

Elsword was shocked. The killer must be smart then. Soon there was a knock on his door. He stood up and opened the door to see Aisha standing there. She looked a bit sad.

"Oh hi Elsword," she said.

"Is there something wrong Aisha?," he asked. She then pulled him into a hug. She let out tears as she embraced him.

"Everyone thinks I killed the Principal!"

"Eve and Chung gave me the security footage and told me that they saw you in the office."

"W-what? You don't believe them right? I mean they can't be serious."

"I don't know. Hey can you give Eve and Chung the tape? Tell them it's not working."

"Sure." Aisha took the tape and walked out the door quickly.

_What's her problem. She seems suspicious. I'm gonna follow her._

Elsword hurried out the door. He saw Aisha turn the corner. She was running awfully fast. Elsword began to run now. He stopped when he heard voices.

"Speka. What are we gonna do? The Eldork is starting to get suspicious of me. If we don't do something, he's gonna find out."

"Calm down Void. As long as he doesn't find out, you'll be fine. Just keep on pretending that you're Aisha. You made her kill the Principal, now she'll kill Eldork too."

"What about the ritual?"

"That'll go just as planned. No matter what Aisha says, she's still a descendant."

"Well, what if she tries to gain control over her body again."

"She has weak powers. I don't think she can. Besides, we'll turn her dark before than. Remember who destroyed the Long Lost Village?"

"No. Who?"

"Back when Elsword and Aisha first met, she had no control. She destroyed the village on her own. She did it on purpose too."

"Why?"

"She had no sanity."

"Actually, she wrote the note I left on the table."

"Really? That's... Interesting." Elsword was shocked. To hear that his best friend wasn't even his best friend. He's got to tell Somebody.

Meanwhile with Raven, he and Rena were walking through the park. She was telling him a story of when she was a kid.

"The elf village was a very happy place. When I was a kid, we would go looking for these rare flowers. I remember, I found it. I was the first to find it in years. Everyone was so jealous of me," Rena said happily.

"Back in Velder, I would always help the people if they needed me. I never said no."

"Aw! How sweet! What a gentleman." Raven blushed slightly.

"Well it was nothing."

"You know your face is red right?"

"W-what!" This made Raven even more red. Rena just giggled. As they were walking, they came across a fountain. They decided to make a wish. Rena pulled out a coin, and Raven did the same.

"I wish that Raven would finally realize I like him," Rena whispered.

"I wish I'd stop being so obvious. She can't know yet," Raven whispered. They both tossed their coins in. Rena sat down on edge of the fountain. Raven sat down next to her. Rena was happy, until she lost her balance and began to fall backwards. She grabbed Raven's shirt, trying to pull herself back up, but instead pulled him down with her. They fell back, making a huge splash. Rena stood up and looked down at Raven, who was rubbing his head.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." He stood up and he and Rena accidentally bumped heads. Rena held her forehead while Raven cursed under his breath. They both looked at each other, and began to laugh.

"Hehe, sorry for getting you wet."

"Sorry for hitting your head." Rena smiled at him. He stared at her. He thought Rena was so sweet. Even sweeter than Seris. She was the first person to try to talk to him. Raven pulled Rena into a warm embrace.

"R-raven?" He pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Rena..." Rena gave him a quick kiss. It only lasted for 3 seconds. Raven wanted more though. He kissed her, this time making it last longer. Rena wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Back at the dorms, Eve was busy typing away on her computer. There was soon a knock at her door.

"Can I come in?," a voice said.

"Sure," Eve said. Soon a certain blonde boy popped his head inside.

"Hey Eve."

"Oh hi Chung."

"I was just going to come in here and talk about something."

"What?"

"Our relationship." Chug sat down on Eve's bed next to her.

"What about it?"

"Well we are getting married and all, don't you think we need to have some kind of relationship?"

"I guess so."

"Well then, kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss. Me."

"Okay then." Eve gave him a kiss. She found his lips to be surprisingly soft. Eve fell over on her back and dragged Chung along with her. Chung pulled away and rolled off of her. He laid next to her and held her hand.

"So?"

"It was, nice." Chung smiled at her and she returned the smile.

* * *

**KoraDora: Plot twist FTW!**

**Aisha: So I'm not actually in the story **

**KoraDora: You were in Chapter 1 and 2**

**Aisha: Whatever, just go to the reviews**

**Rinkushido: Thanks for the advice hon. I know. AISHAXELSWORD FTW! But anyways, I know. When I type, my errors are a bit more pronounced than on paper. I type really fast and I tend to jumble words. On paper it rarely happens. As for length, Chapters 2-4 were less than 1,000 words. I think chapter 5 was better with length but not by much I don't think. Details are very good for stories too. I should add more. I hope on improve on this. Advice always help.**

**Light15XV: Well I just answered the question. Aisha was born as a descendant because her mother was a descendant. Aisha's mother was forced into the clan though. She was murdered by Ruben, that led to Aisha being scarred for life,and for her meeting Elsword.**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Well he loves her after all. Too bad it wasn't her that he kissed. He kissed that bitch Void. Aw Thanks! I will continue and once I finish this, the next story will be even better.**

**KoraDora: R&R and F&F! Love ya! PEACE!**


	7. The Mind of Aisha

Aisha p.o.v.

It was pitch black around me. I felt as if I were floating in midair. A mirror floated by me and I grabbed it. I looked at myself and gasped, surprised at what I saw. Instead of the usual low twin tails, I had high ones. My hair was also longer and had a bit of a spiral at the end. I wasn't myself anymore.

"You do know you're a Dimension Witch right?," said a mysterious voice. I looked around me, but there was only the dark void of nothingness. When I turned around, I was face to face with a girl who looked like me, but she was also different. Her twin tails were straight, and she had two bows in her hair. But what she wore just told me she was evil. She wore a top that covered the important things, but her stomach was fully exposed. She also wore a skirt that was very short. It had a black attachment with pink detail. She also had thigh high boots that were purple with pink and white trim. She had a evil grin.

"W-who are you?," I stuttered. Her grin only became wider.

"Oh me? My name is Void. Just call me Princess though." She giggled a bit. She looks scary. The giggling isn't helping either.

"Well where am I?"

"You're trapped inside your own mind. I was using you as a source of power."

"Why?"

"So the ritual of the dark clan could continue as planned." My heart sank at those words. My mother was killed because of Angkor and his sick games. Ruben had sentenced her to the guillotine. I watched my mother die. Then, I met the sweetest boy in the world. Elsword took me in, and he and his sister were like a family to me. I love him so much.

"I will never perform the ritual!"

"Whatever, you don't have a choice." She was about to leave, but I stopped her.

"WAIT! I need to know why I'm like this." I looked down at myself. I was wearing a white top, with a pink undershirt. I also wore a purple skirt. I also wore white, ankle length, high heals boot.

"Like I said, you're a Dimension Witch. You were supposed to be this instead of a Elemental Master."

"Then why am I an Elemental Master?"

"Because, that would be more essential than a Dimension Witch. Noah wouldn't join us, so we needed you."

"Okay. What about my friends."

"They all pose a threat to us. We're going to destroy them."

"Don't you dare touch them!"

"Too late. First on our kill list is Eldork." I soon felt rage bubbling up inside of me. How dare they. If I'm around, they'll never hurt my Elsword.

"If you touch, El help me I'll-"

"You'll what? You can't even get out of your own mind. Bye bye now." She waved before disappearing.

* * *

Void p.o.v.

I woke up, with a refreshing feeling. I love messing with Aisha. Now time to mess with the others too. I can't wait for the tournament. Once I get my hands on that trophy, our plan will be complete. I swung my legs over the bed when the door burst open. Standing there was Elsword and his friends. They didn't look too happy either.

"That's her! That's Void!," Elsword yelled.

"W-what are you talking about," I said as innocently as I could.

"Don't play stupid, I know who you are!" Soon a crowd of people were gathered around my room.

"What do you mean?"

"You killed the Principal you devil!" I could hear gasp coming from the crowd.

"What do you mean? I would never-"

"Save it! I know it was you." Time to turn this around. I began to form fake tears i the corner of my eyes. Everyone just stared at me.

"B-but, I thought you were my best friend. I thought we could be more than friends. You did kiss me after all." Everyone stared at Elsword. Elsword was speechless.

* * *

Aisha p.o.v.

Dimension Witch huh? Well it does look cute. But now's not the time to think about this. I need to get out of here. I feel helpless. Hey wait a minute! Maybe I have new powers. But how do I know for sure. I wish I had a wand. Suddenly a wand appeared out of nowhere. I grabbed it I began to float down to the ground. Soon the blackness turned into the school's training area. Well it is my mind. If that's the case, maybe I can use this to break free from Void's control. I saw a training dummy and I rushed at it. I felt strength that I never knew I had. I swung with my staff, then I teleported and lunged forward with my staff, and used magic to launch them in the air. I then caught them with a space bomb. The dummy was knocked over, and had dents in it.. Woah, my powers are awesome! I wonder what else I can do?

Soon I was transported to the tournament. I looked at the cheering students, then I looked at the scoreboard. It was me vs. ... Elsword. Okay then. Bring it on. The bell sounded, and he dashed at me, I swung at him, but he rolled behind me, and swung his blade, hitting me in my back. I teleported before doing an energy spurt, knocking him away. He crashed into a wall, creating a dent in it. Am I that strong? He fell into the dirt and there was blood on the back of his head. I felt as if time around me has stopped. I couldn't breathe as the air was being cut off.

Soon I was back in darkness, Elsword still on the ground. I walked up to him and his eyes snapped open. They were blood red and he looked demonic. He then transformed into something else. His hair was longer, and part of it had black in it. He also wore completely different clothes **(a/n: I don't know how to explain that outfit. Infinity Sword, as awesome as you are, you confuse me =.=)**

"E-elsword?," I stammered. He didn't answer, he just stared at me. He then began walking toward me, two blades in hand. He had an evil smirk. Then, all of a sudden, he swung his sword at me, I dodged but he turned around quickly, slashing again. He stopped and then looked at me.

"Y-you're not Aisha. You're just an imitation," he said harshly.

"What about you? You're not Elsword either, you look like a demon."

"Well I'm not. I don't even know what happened to me."

"How do you not know?"

"I just woke up this way. I'm dreaming right?"

"I don't know. I just know that I'm trapped inside my own body."

"So you are the real Aisha."

"Yes. Void said that this is what I was supposed to be."

"Void. She did all this." He soon began to disappear.

"Elsword wait!"

"Don't worry Aisha! I'll save you!" With that he was gone, leaving me alone in the darkness.

* * *

**KD: End of chapter 7. It was all about Aisha this chapter. I wanted to show what's happening to her right now.**

**Aisha: I like IS better than this Elsword. He's adorable.**

**Elsword: Shut up.**

**Raven: Where are we at?**

**KD: Well you guys did have a major part in chapter 6.  
**

**Rena: True.**

**Eve: Are we coming back?**

**KD: Yeah.**

**Ara: Am I gonna be in the story.**

**KD: The story AFTER this.**

**Ara: Fine.**

**On to the reviews**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Aisha will be guilty. Thank you!**

**Rinkushido: Yes. The pauses I've seen in stories make them pop. I should add that in. I did add lines in the beginning, but for that chapter I suddenly forgot they existed *facepalm.* Oh details. I do need more detail. Especially for the environment. Detail helps a reader visualize the environment and I want my readers to do that. I want them to feel like they're in the environment. Thanks for the advice! BTW Ikr, Void stole Aisha's kiss. Don't worry though, the time will come.**

**KD: My next story has the prologue posted already. Go check it out and vote for classes! It won't be worked on fully until I'm finished with this. This story will end around chapter 15 or 17. Next story up is Elsword where our 7 to 8 heroes travel through Elrios. you already know who 7 is, I'm not telling you 8. Remember, R&R and F&F. Love ya! PEACE!**


	8. Tricking the Hag

_Earlier that day_

Elsword p.o.v.

I had nothing to say to Void. She brought up one thing that could bail her out.

"You kissed Aisha?," one girl said.

"Wow. Maybe she is telling the truth," a boy said.

"Elsword is such a jerk," said another girl. I scowled at her, hatred clearly shown in my eyes. She just frowned and looked at me sadly. She's so fake.

"Elsword, I hope you understand, but I can't be friends with someone who tries to blame me for being an evil hag from the year of the black plague, let alone their girlfriend. So can you please leave now," she said, giving me a sad smile. I felt disgusted. I turned to leave, seeing the faces of all the angry students. They glared at me, some of them whispering in each other's ears. I pushed through the crowd, walking back to the boy's dorm. I really wish someone would believe me. I then heard voices calling my name. I turned around to see Chung, Eve, Rena, and Raven. They ran up to me.

"Dude, why'd you run off?," Chung asked.

"Why should I stay there? I know that I'm right, and I'm going to prove it. But, I need your help," I said. They all looked at each other for a moment, before turning back to me with big grins on their faces.

"Of course we'll help. You don't think we wanna stop witches too? You must be silly," Rena said, giggling a bit. She then looked at Raven, a bright smile on her face. "Right Raven~." Raven sighed heavily, then looked into her big, emerald eyes.

"Honestly... No," he stated blankly. Even though Rena was still smiling, there was something about her aura that was off. Her eye twitched a bit, and she bit down hard on her bottom lip. Now she's just being creepy.

"**Raven, don't you want to help stop the witches? I'm sure you'd love to. Right Raven?**" Her aura changed from bright and sunny, to dark and gloomy. Raven stiffened a bit, terrified of what was before him. He knew this was not Rena.

"Gomen'nasai." Raven bowed slightly, before looking back up at a smiling Rena. I find it odd how this girl seems so happy one second, then turns into some other worldly demon the next.

"Anyways, we'll help you save Aisha. We just need a plan first," said Chung.

"I have a suggestion," Eve spoke up. We all looked at her. "Well, since we have access to the security cameras, we could spy on her, and one of us could pretend to be friends with her."

"That's a great idea. We'll save Aisha in no time," I said triumphantly.

"Who's going to be her friend?," Rena asked. We all looked at her with big grins on our faces. "What? Oh wait a minute! I don't wanna do it! NAZE WATASHI NI!?" Raven grabbed Rena's hand and looked at her with loving eyes.

"Watashi no ai o kudasai?" Rena blushed and looked down at her feet.

"O-okay." Well now that we had one part of the plan over with, we better get some rest. We all went our separate ways, and by that I mean Eve and Rena walked back to the girls dorm, while Me, Raven, and Chung walked back to the boys dorm. When I got to my room. I plopped down on the bed and fell asleep, still in my clothes.

* * *

_When I fell asleep, I soon felt a pain in the back of my head. My eyes were closed, and I could hear footsteps coming towards me. My eyes snapped open, and I felt myself changing._

_"E-elsword?," said a high pitched voice. I know that voice! It's Aisha! No! It's just Void messing with me isn't it! I looked at myself to see that I was wearing different clothes. I ran a hand through my messy hair, it was also different. It was longer. I glared at the fake before me. I grinned to myself, knowing that I would enjoy this. I walked up to her, my grip around my blades tightening. In one swift movement, I slashed at her, but she dodged. I was quick though, so I turned around, slashing at her again. I missed again, and I stopped to look at her._

_"Y-you're not Aisha! You're just an imitation!," I said coldly._

_"What about you? You're not Elsword either, you look like a demon."_

_"Well I'm not. I don't even know what happened to me." I eyed her, noticing that she was different too. She looked... cuter. I blushed a bit at the thought, but she didn't seem to notice._

_"How do you not know?"_

_"I just woke up this way. I am dreaming right?"_

_"I don't know. I just know that I'm trapped inside my own body."_

_"So you are the real Aisha."_

_"Yes. Void said this is what I was supposed to be." I soon felt anger flare up inside me. That idiot will pay!_

_"Void did all this." I soon felt myself begin to disappear._

_"Elsword wait!"_

_"Don't worry Aisha! I'll save you!" The words echoed in my head over and over and over..._

* * *

I shot up, a cold sweat running down my forehead. I looked at the clock, to see it was 5:00. I got up to go take a shower, because if I didn't, I would have mushrooms growing on me. I walked in the bathroom, and turned on the shower, letting the warm water hit my body. I could only imagine what would happen today...

* * *

Rena p.o.v.  
I was walking to the school while listening to my music. I was skipping down the sidewalk happily. I began to sing happily.

_ "Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru_

_Iina iina sore iina_

_Pacchiri pacchiri sore iina_

_Iina iina sore iina_

_Kibun mo ue o muku_

_Dododododododododo_

_Tsukeru taipu no mahout dayo_

_Jishin o mi ni tsukete mieru sekai mo kawaru ka na_

_Onaji sora ga dou mieru ka wa kokoro mo kakugo shitai_

_…dakara…_

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru_

_Dododododododododo_

_Samishii kao o shita chiisana otoko no ko_

_Henshin beruto o mi ni tsukete egao nikawaru ka na_

_Onna no ko ni mo aru tsukeru taipu no mahou dayo_

_Jishin o mi ni tsukete mieru sekai mo kawaru ka na_

_Onaji sora ga dou mieru ka wa kokoro mo kakugo shitai_

_…dakara…_

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukeru no_

_Pacchiri pacchiri omeme no ko_

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru_

_Iina iina sore iina_

_Iina iina sore iina_

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukeru no_

_Pacchiri pacchiri omeme no ko_

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru"_

I soon saw Aisha, I mean Void, walk past me. I got to remember the plan. I ran up to her, making sure I didn't lose her.

"Yā Aisha," I said as nicely as I could. She smiled a fake smile. I could sense her annoyance.

"Yā Rena. How are you?," she said.

"Just fine. Sorry things didn't work out for you and Elsword." She sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I know. He just blamed me for being an evil hag out of nowhere."

"Well it's fine. You still got me. Let's go! I don't wanna be late!" I grabbed her hand and ran to the school. I could tell she was having a hard time keeping up. We soon arrived outside the school.

"We're finally here" She was obviously exhausted. We opened the door and went inside. Soon there was an announcement on the P.A.

**"Good morning students! I hope you all have practiced your fighting, because tomorrow is the first day of the tournament. Remember, the winner gets the First** **Quarter trophy, and a trip to the beach for 3 days. I hope you all have a good day."**

Void was listening carefully to the announcements. It seems that when she heard them say First Quarter trophy. I wonder what she wants with it. I better get going. I gotta find the guys.

* * *

**KD: Well I finally finished chapter 8.**

**Elsword: Took you long enough.**

**KD: Shut up. At least you had more to do in this chapter.**

**Elsword: True.**

**Aisha: When can I come back?**

**KD: Never.**

**Aisha:...**

**Elsword: O.o**

**KD: ._.**

***The following has been censored due to profanity, violence, and death. Rena will take over now.***

**Rena: Sorry 'bout that. I hope that they do come back from the ICU soon. Poor thing.**

**Raven: Aisha sure was mad...**

**Rena: Well, we're going to bed. Baibai!**

**Raven: Oh, by the way "Gomen'nasai" means I'm sorry, "Naze watashi ni" means why me, Watashi no ai o kudasai means please my love, and Yā means hi. The song Rena was singing was tsukema tsukeru by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. So ****Baibai.**


	9. Aisha's comeback!

Eve p.o.v.

Rena texted me, something about going to the janitor's closet. Who would choose that of all places? She just confuses me. Anyways, I was walking down the hall, when a group of girls stopped me.

"Hi Eve, so do you want to join my group?," said a girl with short spring green hair. Lime. She was one of the most popular girls in school. I hate her. She always thinks that she owns everything and everyone.

"No thanks. No offense, but I don't hang out with anyone who's I.Q. is lower than -100," I said.

"You hang out with the slut don't you?"

"You better watch who you're talking about Lime. By the way, you should change your name to Lemon," said a voice from behind. I turned around to see Rena. She was emanating a dark aura. She had a creepy smile that anyone would fear. Lime, however, just smiled.

"Aw, how cute. Slutty here is trying to stand up for herself. Don't think you can win Rena, because you can't."

**"Aw, how cute is this. Little bitch is gonna try to beat me. I was way more popular than you before. Remember when you used to pee on yourself. And the time you asked Raven out in front of everyone and he said NO! You think you're better than everyone don't you! Being cruel to everyone in your path, demolishing their self-confidence and ruing their lives! How about you just leave!"**

Lime was shocked. Her face was pretty amusing. I was also shocked, not because of how Rena was acting, but because of what she said.

"Y-yeah, well me and my g-girls are way better than y-you. Right girls? Girls?" Lime turned to look where her groupies SHOULD have been, to see nothing. She turned back to look at Rena, who was now laughing like a maniac.

"Idiot. Why don't you just stop? Now if you'll excuse me, my friend and I have somewhere to be." She looked at me, a smile on her face. We turned and walked away.

"Don't walk away from me!" I heard Lime stomp her feet. We just ignored her.

"Wow Rena, that was pretty...," I trailed off. She sighed heavily.

"Harsh. Scary. Cruel. I know, it's just that when certain stuff happens, I get like that. Remember how I told Lime I was more popular than she was?"

"Yes."

"Well, back in 10th grade, I was the most popular girl in school. The only person who didn't care was Raven. I was very nice and cheery, and my scary side never showed. I was always smiling. But really, I was sad. Raven was the only person who didn't like me. I tried hard to be his friend. Then, I started losing friends. They said I was too obsessed with him and that I was losing my cool. Then, Aisha and Elsword came the next year, meaning I had to make more friends. But they were too interested in each other to care. They would smile all the time, while I wore somewhat of a permanent frown. My friends started to leave, and soon Lime found a way to make fun of me. She was my best friend. But she was jealous of all my attention. She wanted it so much. So, she took it. When I lost everything, my scary side became more visible. My hair was messy and tangled, I didn't care anymore. Then my sanity was lost completely, making me be mean to people. Lime just laughed at me. She thought I was a joke. So I became distant. I only tried to Raven's friend from there. That's why I have a scary side."

"Oh. Well, you have us now. You don't need the populars."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged me, nearly choking me. Once we were at the janitor's closet, we opened the door to see the boys already there.

"Where have you guys been?," Chung asked.

"Well we ran into a problem, but it's all taken care of."

"So, why did you call us in here?," Elsword asked.

"Well, I was talking to Void, and when the announcements came on, she listened extra carefully. But the part I wanted to tell you, is that she seemed to be very interested in that trophy. It seems that she wants it."

"What's so special about a dumb trophy?"

"Well, I wanted to know if the trophy had some sort of powers or something."

"What does it look like?," I asked, to see if I could figure out what kind of trophy it is.

"Well, it's a silver trophy, decorated with purple gems. It also has an inscription on it, along with some odd picture. I looked in my database, to see if there was any information on this trophy.

"My data shows, that the trophy, is not a trophy. It as Hell opener, meaning it can open a portal to Hell. But to do so, you need an Elemental Master, and a Void Princess."

"Hm. Wait. Void Princess? Void is a Void Princess then?," Elsword asked.

"That, I'm not sure of, but I do know that Aisha is an Elemental Master, and if I go further into that, she's really a Dimension Witch."

"The dream."

"What?"

"My dream. Aisha told me that she was supposed to be a Dimension Witch. And I, was something else too. I don't know what it was though."

"Aisha told you? Well if that's the case, then you must be able to talk to her when unconscious. Where is she now?"

"She's trapped inside her own mind. She can't get out."

"Well then, I have a plan, it might be risky though."

"What is it?" I could tell Elsword was impatient.

"Well, we need to lose the tournament."

"WHAT?!," They all yelled in unison.

"If we lose, she gets the trophy!," Raven shouted.

"Are you insane?!," shouted Rena.

"No. I'm not. If she wins, she'll be so busy in getting the trophy, she'll be open," I explained.

"So it's bait," Elsword stated.

"Exactly."

"Now let's go, class is starting soon." We all walked out of the closet, and headed to our classes

* * *

Void p.o.v.

These girls are swarming like bees to honey. I also have a massive headache. It must mean Aisha's throwing a fit again. I hate it when she does that. I'll have to go to sleep later and have a chat with her. All I hear is my head pounding. Will she EVER stop?! I close my eyes, trying to see what she's doing. She's been pounding my brain with her Impact Hammer. Ugh... If she uses Screw Driver I swear to El, she will die.

"VOID!," said a high pitched voice. It was Aisha. She was busy pounding away.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?," I replied, not noticing the handful of students staring at me.

"Let me out! I want to see my friends!"

"Fine. I need a break anyways." I left her body, flying away in purple dust. I found Speka near her locker. We said we would meet up here. I flew up to her, before transforming back into my physical form. I'm so happy to be back in my own body.

"So Speka, how's it going on your end. Did you convince Noah to-," I was soon cut off by Speka.

"Convince Noah to join us and become our slave? Yes. Now we can turn Aisha into a Dimension Witch, and the spacial magic will surely help.

"How so?"

"Well, we can use it to teleport us anywhere, and we can also have more advanced magic. So, let's do it." She soon mumbled words under her breath, then an orb appeared and floated down the hall.

"I can't wait to see what happens."

"Me neither."

* * *

Aisha p.o.v.

I looked around to see all my classmates, staring at me. They all looked confused. I stood up and ran down the hall until I ran into Elsword. I looked into his big, ruby, eyes. I've never been so happy to see him. I gave him a death hug.

"Oh Elsword! I've never been so happy to see you in my life!," I said happily. I snuggled up to his chest, but he was as stiff as wood. I looked up at him to meet a cold glare.

"Get off of me," he said harshly.

"E-elsword?"

"You're just some evil hag. Don't toy with me. Now get off." He pushed me off of him. I felt tears well up in my eyes. What's going on? Is this a nightmare. I-i'm confused. The last thing I saw was a ball of energy coming at me, before everything went black.

* * *

**KD: I guess this is a cliff hanger. I don't know. I've been writing this for about a month I think. I started it early July. BTW, I'm typing this on my new laptop! Well part of it anyway. Right now, I'm typing it on the school laptops. **

**Elsword: I think this is the most you've ever written.**

**Aisha: What about her school papers? And her plays?**

**Rena: You write plays?**

**Eve: She also likes to draw. Mostly Vocaloids, Us, and Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Chung: You draw us! YAY!**

**Raven: She only draws the girls though.**

**Ara: I want to be in another story!**

**KD: I said the NEXT one! Kanojo wa akuma (She devil).**

**Ara:...**

**Elgang: O.o**

**KD: ._.**

***The following has been censored due to massive amounts of blood, profanity, and death***

**Rena: Why are so many people going to the ICU?!**

**KD: Yeah. This is the second person Siren had to beat up this week.**

**Siren: It's always me isn't it?**

**Sazuka: Hi Siren! **

**Freya: Yes it Siren.**

**Cyrus: Whatever. BAIBAI!**

**KD: Hey! I say bye! BAIBAI!**


	10. Sweet Romance

Aisha p.o.v.

_"Mommy!? Where are you!?," I yelled. I was wandering all over Ruben, looking for her. She went out to buy food, but she hasn't come back since. I felt as if her being had been destroyed. Gone without a trace. I ran through the woods, calling for her. I then heard a bloodcurdling scream. I ran faster than I ran before in my life. I looked for her, desperately trying to find her. I soon heard voices coming from the clearing up ahead._

_"Should we bury her?," asked a deep voice._

_"No. We should burn her body so no ashes remain," said a more feminine sounding voice. I saw two people standing over a body. Wait, that's my mother's body. I felt tears well up in my eyes._

_"Mommy!," I yelled without thinking. The two people turned around and looked at me, disbelief written all over their faces._

_"She has a daughter?! Capture her!," the woman demanded. The man rushed at me, but I ran before he could catch me. I felt like disappearing. I don't want my life to end. Not like this! I ran until I bumped into someone. I knew that it was one of those horrible people. I waited for them to end my life just like that. I began to cry again._

_"Are you okay?," asked a boyish sounding voice. I looked up to see a red haired boy. He looked a bit younger then me._

_"W-who are you? Are you going to hurt me too?," I asked, afraid he would say yes._

_"I don't want to hurt you. My name is Elsword by the way."_

_"M-my name is Aisha." I let out a small sniffle._

_"Do you have anywhere to stay?" I felt tears well up in my eyes again._

_"N-no."_

_"Don't cry. You can come with me if you want." He held his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and gave him a soft smile. I knew that since this day, I would always love him._

* * *

"ELSWORD!," I yelled as I woke up. I looked around to see nothing but stone and rock. There were a few candles torches lighting the walls, but other than that it was pretty dark. I looked at myself and gasped. I was a Dimension Witch. I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming. I stood up and walked around, trying to find a way out. I tried to remember what happened before I lost consciousness. All I could remember was Elsword, leaving me alone. I soon felt anger. My sanity was slowly slipping, and I knew it. I couldn't see any color. Nothing but grey. I felt tears in my eyes. I was hopeless. I soon felt myself losing control. In the next five seconds, this place looked even more disturbing then it already did. I need to kill. Now. I looked around to see nothing to kill. I teleported to my room, to see nobody there. I walked out of the room, and looked around the hallway. Rena was walking down the hallway, until she noticed me.

"Hi Aisha!," she said happily. She's not being mean to me? The color came back and I could see everything clearly. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She stiffened when I touched her.

"R-rena! Elsword hates me!" I started to cry.

"Aisha, is it really you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Answer my question first."

"Yes it's me. I've been trying to get out of my body for a days now!"

"It really is you!" She hugged me back.

"Now tell me why Elsword hates me."

"Well, there was an bit of a problem with Void. Now everyone at the school hates him, but you're popular now."

"I'm not going to lose my best friend because of some jerk like her."

"By the way, what happened to you?"

"Oh. Well it's a long story, but lets just say I'm a Dimension Witch now." I walked off to find Elsword.

* * *

Elsword p.o.v.

I started having headaches ever since I got hugged by Void. Why did she hug me anyways? I was walking down the hallway, when Void ran up to me and hugged me again. But she looked different. She looked like she did in the dream.

"Elsword! Please don't hate me anymore! I'm not Void! It's really me!," she said. I don't believe her. She's messing with me.

"I don't believe you," I said harshly. She then started to cry, making my shirt damp.

"B-but you're my only family. I lost everything, and I'm not losing you." I was shocked. Only Aisha would know all of that, and act this way. She looked up at me, her face stained with tears. I cupped her cheeks, and leaned in to kiss her. Once our lips touched, I felt something strange. I soon felt a terrible amount of pain. I fell to my knees, holding my head. I soon felt myself changing. Once the pain stopped, I opened my eyes to see a worried Aisha.

"E-elsword! You changed again!" I looked down to see that I looked exactly like I did in my dream.

"What happened to me? Better question, what happened to you?"

"Well I became a Dimension Witch. Now before you changed, what exactly were you doing?" She had a mischievous smile on her face. I returned to smile, then I stood up. I wrapped my arms around her waist, before kissing her again. This time, all I felt was true bliss. I bit her bottom lip softly, asking for entrance. She allowed me to go in. She tasted sweet. Like grapes. We pulled away for breath.

"I love you." I rested my chin on top of her head.

"I love you too. Eldork."

* * *

**KD: Pretty short chapter. I just wanted to write today. But isn't this just cute. Also, this isn't EMXLK, but DWXIS. MWUHAHAHAHA! Plot twist!**

**DW: I love romance stories.**

**IS: Um... I don't know what to say.**

**KD: BTW, any readers of my Elsword story, that is on low priority. I'm not going to update often until I get this done. I'm tired, so BAIBAI!**


	11. Fight to the death

Aisha p.o.v.

Ever since I came back, I feel like there's something wrong. Why would Void give up so easily? I mean, I'm glad she's gone, but I feel like she might come back. I walked down the hall, trying to get to english class. I sat down in my regular spot, right next to Elsword. He looked at me, and smiled. He leaned over, and whispered in my ear.

"I know you're stressing out over the whole Void thing. Just relax. If she comes back, I'll get her for you," he said soothingly. Stella then walked in the room. She slammed her hand on her desk, signaling the beginning of class. Everyone sat down, fearing the mean teacher. She walked up to the chalkboard, grabbing a piece of chalk and writing on the board in big letters, _**Hell**** Abyss**. _

"So class, this is some useless folktale told by a small village. The Long Lost village. I don't know what that is, I just know that it was destroyed by some girl ten years ago," Stella said in a bored tone. I began to sweat nervously, knowing that I was the one who destroyed the village. Stella, glared at me, knowing I knew something she didn't. "Got a problem Missy? If you do, then why don't you tell the class." She smirked at me. Her eyes seemed to change to a purple color for a split second. I glared at her, my lips forming a scowl.

"You disgusting witch. How about I send you to another dimension," I hissed. I stood up from my seat, slamming my hands down on the desktop.

"You dare defy me! Well then, I guess I have to teach you." Stella cracked her knuckles, walking towards me at the same time.

"Aisha! What are you doing!," Rena yelled, standing up as well. I looked back at her, hoping for her to sit back down. Seeing she wouldn't, I had no other choice but to use my new powers.

"Binding Circle!" Everyone froze, except for Stella.

"You little runt. Thinking you can use your new powers to stop us. How 'bout you be a good little girl and stand down." Her eyes began to glow purple as she was enveloped by a bright light. After the bright light disappeared, it revealed Void. Just ran at me, punching me straight in the jaw. I heard her chuckle lowly as I held my jaw tightly. "Not so tough huh?"

I summoned my staff, glaring at her. She ran at me, jumping up in the air and coming down with a kick. I dodged, but as soon as she landed, she swooped her leg at mine, knocking me over.

"I thought you used magic. Why are you only using physical combat?"

"Because, I'm the combat specialist. I can use magic, but kicking's more fun." She then kicked me in the stomach, causing me to cough uncontrollably. "What's the matter runt? Are you really that weak?" I staggered to me feet. I ran at her. She attempted to punch me, but I teleported behind her. I grabbed her arm, flipping her over my shoulder.

"I'm the combat specialist. I was just unprepared." She got back on her feet, rushing at me again. She rammed into me with her side, knocking me down. I got up and teleported around the room, confusing her. I teleported behind her before gathering magic at the tip of my staff.

"Screw Driver!" A swirl of energy went to the tip of my staff, as I rammed it into her back, pushing her through the walls. She seemed unconscious. I walked up to her cautiously. Her eyes snapped open. She got up and dusted her self off, a grin on her face.

"Honestly, I don't see why you're the most essential part of our plan." She summoned a staff similar to that of an ax.

"What plan?!"

"Does it matter? What matters is that I came here for you. So how about you be a good girl and come with me?"

"Never. My mother already made it clear to stay away from the clan."

"Well your mother made the mistake of leaving. We gave her protection, but she chose to live her life with a mere commoner."

"My father wasn't a mere commoner."

"Where is he now then? Dead. Just like your mother." Red flashed in my eyes, and I couldn't feel anything but pure rage.

"**SHUT UP!**" I ran at her, grabbing her arm and twisting it. She let out a small scream before I flipped her over. She just laughed.

"Finally losing control. Just like in the long lost village." I felt all my powers going out of control, and all I could see was red. I let out an ear piercing scream, but no one could hear me. Tears slipped down my face. "Heh, that's what I thought." I got up, feeling nothing but pure insanity.

"**Why don't we play a game Princess? Wouldn't that be fun? How about we play murder? Or you could kill yourself right now."**

"Honestly Aisha? Well you asked for it. PHANTOM BREATHING!" She summoned a small bat that released some sort of dark energy, trapping me inside. I could feel it draining my powers. I fell to my knees, feeling weak. She walked back over to the classroom, sitting right in my seat. Right next to Elsword. She began caressing his cheek, which made me feel upset. I was useless. "Aw, is this your boyfriend? I wonder what would happen if I did this." She snapped her fingers, unfreezing Elsword. He looked around him, until his eyes met with Void. "Hi there." She grabbed his arm tightly, before throwing him across the room.

"ELSWORD!" She just laughed. He landed near Eve.

"Look more friends. How about we unfreeze them all." She snapped her fingers, unfreezing Rena, Eve, Chung, and Raven. They looked around the destroyed room, their eyes landing on Void, then on me. Elsword staggered to his feet.

"D-don't hurt her," he said weakly.

"Oh I won't. I'll hurt you guys until she gives in." She smiled happily and let out a soft giggle. The others summoned their weapons, before charging at her. "Fine then. Ara, Apple, Proto, Noah! Get over here now!" Soon 4 girls appeared behind her. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "Meet my friends."

"Code Q-Proto 00 activated," said the girl with the white hair

"This is no challenge. You are just simple people," said the girl with the ebony hair.

"Charon, Persephone, prepare for battle," said a girl with pinkish hair. She summoned two servants. I stared at Noah with wide eyes. She didn't say anything, she just stared at everyone else.

"NOAH!," I yelled as loud as I could.

"Sorry but Noah isn't Noah anymore. She's our pet. Now, attack!" The girls all ran at my friends. The girl with the ebony hair, Ara, charged at Raven, before leaping in the air, shooting a dark energy orb at him. It hit his chest, knocking him over.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Wow. For a big guy, I thought you would be tough," she said. Rena was busy fighting off Proto, dodging her drones left and right.

"You think you're so tough? Well how about this? GLIDING STRIKE!," Rena yelled furiously. She leaped back, shooting a number of traps in front of her. As the traps exploded, it left a cloud of smoke. Rena clapped happily, but a shadowed figure leaped from the smoke.

"Spear field!," Proto yelled out. Spears pierced the ground around her and Rena, striking Rena. Rena fell to the ground, her blade flying out of her hands. Eve and Chung were busy with Apple and Noah.

"So, who's taking who?," Chung asked Eve as they stood back to back.

"I'll take care of Apple. You take Noah," Eve said as she dashed at Apple. Chung grabbed one of his silver shooters.

"Noah. Snap out of it. I don't want to hurt you." Noah stared blankly at him. She gripped her staff tightly, preparing to attack. Chung fired a bullet at her, but she quickly teleported behind him.

"Iceberg!," she yelled. Chung was frozen in place. She quickly levitated into the air, summoning a rain of ice. "Blizzard Shower!" He broke out of the ice, but it was too late. He was hit by multiple ice shards. Eve on the other hand was dealing with triple trouble. Oberon appeared behind her, slashing her in the back with his sword. She stumbled forward, before Ophelia appeared in front of her, creating a lighting discharge. She stumbled back, the same pattern repeating. It finally stopped when she saw Apple in front of her.

"So, the Princess is incapable of defeating an older Princess," Apple said. Eve glared at her, before summoning a mini gear by her side.

"Thousand Star!," Eve called out. She began to hit Apple with her drones, trying to hurt her, while the 'stars' were sent out to aid her by adding more damage. Suddenly a burst of 'stars' were sent out, continuously hurting her. After Apple recovered, she quickly leaped back, distancing herself from Eve. She smirked, knowing her next move would devastate Eve.

"Heavens's Fist!" Soon everything seemed to go in slow motion. A giant fist came plummeting from the sky, about to crush Eve.

_'So this is it for me. Well then, so be it.'_

* * *

**KD: Sorry for not updating. I've been... busy.**

**Aisha: By busy she means watching Teen Titans.**

**KD: First, okay so I was watching TT. Second, I was on vacation.**

**Elsword: But you didn't do anything.**

**KD: I made smores.**

**Rena: Did you get on the paddle boat? Or the canoe? Did you even fish?**

**KD: No, no, and no.**

**Raven: Then you suck.**

**KD: Well anyways, I made this chapter a bit long, so I hope you enjoyed. BAIBAI!**


	12. The New Red head on the block

The fist came down at an incredible speed, to fast for Eve to dodge. It crushed the ground, leaving a giant crater. Everyone froze. The silence was long until realization struck.

"NO!," Aisha shrieked. Void smirked, feeling Aisha was close to breaking. Her thought were soon cut off as an enraged Elsword rushed up to her, his blades raised.

"Sword Blasting!," Elsword called out. Elsword stabbed forward, three blades appearing behind him then stabbing Void. She backed away, afraid to get near him. Void summoned a tiny bat, flying toward Elsword and latching onto his neck. He whimpered in pain, trying to shake it off of him. She then took the chance to use her most powerful attack.

"Plasma Cutter!," Void yelled. Then, from the tip of her finger she shot a laser beam straight at Elsword. He hit the wall, beaten and bruised.

"Stop," Aisha said softly. Everyone stopped fighting, and turned to the poor girl.

"What was that?," Void said with a smirk on her face.

"I'll go with you. Just don't hurt them anymore." Void snapped her fingers, releasing Aisha from her prison. Aisha staggered to her feet and walked towards Void. Elsword ran up to Aisha, but Void put a shield up around them.

"Stop! Aisha don't do it!," Elsword yelled.

"I'm sorry," Aisha whispered before disappearing with Void. Elsword fell to his knees, feeling as if he had failed.

"I tried to save her, but I failed." He felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Rena, her hair a mess, and her clothes tattered, but she still had a heart warming smile.

"Elsword, you tried. I'm sure Aisha will be okay. Now lets get out of here before the spell wears off," Rena said kindly. Elsword gave her a small smile. Before they could leave though, there was an explosion that broke the ceiling. Two figures fell from the ceiling. Everyone raised their weapons, ready to once the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked. An unconscious Eve was in the arms of girl. The girl smiled, feeling very accomplished. Elsword was the most surprised.

"E-elesis?" The girl giggled a bit, her red hair swaying. She smiled at him before speaking.

"Yo what up bro? Long time no see," the girl, Elesis, said.

"Where have you been? I thought you weren't coming back."

"Well, there were reports of dark energy coming from this school, so I had been transferred here. Oh blonde boy, I believe she belongs to you." Elesis walked up to Chung, smiling before placing Eve in his arms. He smiled back, happy that Eve was alive.

"How did you save her?," Rena asked, confused by all that was happening.

"Well, I was walking in the hallways when nobody was out there, when suddenly the whole school froze. Lucky it did, because the principle was about to walk out of the office. I heard loud noise coming from this classroom, so I peeked in. I saw you all fighting, and the dark energy was very strong. As soon as that fist came down, I knew I had to do something to help. Right before she was supposed to be crushed, I swooped in and saved her. I headed up to the nurse's office to treat her wounds, and all of a sudden the ceiling gave away. So that's why I'm here."

"Thank you," Chung said.

"No problem Pikachu." Chung looked a bit miffed at that remark, but just continued to smile. Everyone laughed a bit, before going back to being serious. "So I heard you guys were leaving. Can I come with?" Elsword was about to speak, but Rena had already beat him to it.

"Of course!," she said happily.

* * *

"So this is your town eh? Looks different from Velder," Elesis said as she sipped on her smoothie.

"What's Velder like?," Rena asked.

"It was a nice town, up until Ara went insane and decided to join an army of unholy darkness."

"Ara... that girl we fought. Her name was Ara," Raven said.

"Oh really now? What did she act like?"

"Vicious, she wasn't very nice."

"That's what happens when your brother becomes a demon."

"Demon? Her brother's a demon?," Eve asked.

"Yep, his name is Ran. Used to be Aren, but he turned to the dark side. I feel bad too. He was actually pretty cu- uh I mean nice." Elesis' whole face turned as red as her hair.

"Ran?! You mean demon Ran?! The one who tried to take over Hamel Ran?!," Chung yelled. Elesis face palmed.

"No dip Sherlock. Keep up PikaChung."

"So why is Ara so bad then?," Eve asked.

"Well it's a long story, but I'll tell you anyways. A few years ago, Ara, Aren, and I were cool..."

* * *

_We would hang and do all sorts of stuff. Ara was so sensitive, so we pulled pranks on her all the time. She was awesome with her spear. She could take out an entire army. That's why she was third in command. I was second, while Aren was leader. We led the team on dangerous mission, coming out on top every time. One day though, Aren decided to go out on his own and lead his own solo mission. When he came back, he wasn't the same. He even distanced himself from his own sister. Ara was upset, storming off very much, and going solo. Unlike Aren though, she seemed to stay perfectly fine. Ara tried to confront him, but he snapped and turned into what he is now. He attacked Ara, almost killing her if it wasn't for me and Vanessa. We saved her, but not her mind. She was damaged to far beyond repair. She decided to distance herself from all of us, even coming up with her own saying. "Kill, kill, and kill again. Probably I'll meet you someday." She was so insane because of her brother, she didn't know evil from good. She chose the path of evil, teaming up with Void and Speka. There was another woman with them at the time, but I don't remember who it was. All I remember is that smile of hers. It gave me the chills. As for the Velder forces, we were taken down by Ara and the demons, we had to evacuate the town, going to Feita for help. They gave us shelter, and we did all of our planning and fighting there._

* * *

"So that's what happened. Ara was a good girl. Friendly too. So was her brother. If only I prevented it from happening."

"Don't blame yourself sis. It was Aren's fault for going out on his own," Elsword said.

"**It wasn't his fault. If I could have saved him, then we would all still be friends! Don't you get it! I was second in command! It was MY responsibility!**" Elesis lit the plastic cup in her hands on fire, melting it. Everyone was shocked at her sudden change of attitude. She stood up before saying, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to accomplish." She then left without looking back. Elsword watched her figure slowly disappear with sad eyes.

"E-elesis."

* * *

**KD: Well this is chapter 13. I'm so glad to be posting this. Fabulous right? I know you agree. And yes, Elesis will be in this story. And sorry to all you Elsa fans out there, but I call her Elesis and I'm sticking to it.**

**Elesis: Can't I be both?**

**KD: Maybe in another story.**

**Ara: I'm actually important to the plot? YAY!**

**KD: But you're insane.**

**Ara: F**k you I'm taking what I can get. :I**

**KD: Anyways, school starts soon. YAY! *SARCASM TO THE FULLEST DEGREE***

**Rena: So you better hit the books considering last year.**

**KD: F**k you. Well, BAIBAI!**


	13. Inner Gloom in Bloom

_'I hate myself for leaving Elsword like that. I was I hadn't. We finally get to see each other, and I ditch him. I'm a horrible sister.'_ Out of the blue, Elesis was soon tackled. She felt arms wrapped around my neck, strangling her. She gasped for air, trying to shake the mysterious person off of her.

"So you think you can come back like that huh? Ruin my life with your presence, and make me remember all of those horrible things," said the person behind herdarkly. It was a girl. And she knew that voice. It's Ara. She swung her leg back, kicking her shin. She let go, grabbing her shin.

"Ara! Why are you here?!," Elesis demanded.

"I want to rid this world of all that is impure! Including you!" She gripped her spear tightly, lunging at Elesis. Elesis easily dodged her attacks.

"No wonder you were third in command." Enraged by her remark, Ara began to run at Elesis, this time much faster. She stabbed forward, hitting Elesis in her chest. She continued to stab Elesis mercilessly. She finally knocked her down with an orb of dark energy. Elesis coughed up a bit of blood, but got up. "Really Ara? You got to do better." Elesis got close to Ara and she lit her palm on fire. She pushed forward, before bringing her back, leaving behind an explosion. She then slashed Ara with her sword, ending by pushing her flaming palm forward. Ara was knocked down.

"You'll pay for that!" Without thinking Ara decided to use her most powerful attack. "ENERGY CANNON!" Ara created a gigantic orb above her. Elesis' eyes widened in fear. Elesis decided to unleash a powerful attack of her own. As the orb came down, Elesis gathered as much energy as she could, preparing for a final attack. As soon as the orb was about to make impact, Elesis unleashed her attack.

"ETERNAL FIRE!" Each attack collided with one another, created an explosion so big, it could take out the city.

* * *

Elsword p.o.v.

We were walking away from the smoothie shop. I was a bit depressed because of Elesis. Everyone else is worried about me. I can tell. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Rena, smiling at me sadly.

"Elsword, I know you may be upset, but moping doesn't solve anything. We care about you, and we want to see you happy," she said comfortingly.

"But I'm not happy. You know that. I said I would get Void if she came back. I promised her. But I failed her," I said, looking down at the ground.

"Look Elsword, we're going to help her, no matter what. I promise you that." I smiled at her. She always knew what to say.

"You're right."

"May I just ask, what happened to you anyways. You've changed."

"I honestly don't know."

"Wait, I don't think Elesis really saved me," Eve interupted.

"What do you mean?"

"Before the fist dropped, I was surrounded by some black energy. It felt like there was something trying to defend me, wanting to get out at the same time."

"So Elesis didn't save you?"

"She did, but it was after the energy died down enough for the fist to really crush me."

"What else happened."

"A voice was calling out to me. It said I was the Goddess of Justice." Eve suddenly screamed in pain and grabbed her head. We all rushed to her side.

"Eve are you okay?!," Chung asked, worried for her safety.

"Get back!" We all stepped away from her, scarred of her. She was soon enveloped by black energy. We all tried to go near her, but were pushed back by the orb. Once it disappeared, Eve was revealed. But she was much different then before. "Code Nemesis activated. Preparing for battle."

"E-eve?" She turned her head towards Chung, who was slightly scarred of her new appearance.

"Yes Chung?"

"Are you okay?"

"Definitely better than before that's for sure." We all gaped at her, surprised by how she talked so casually. "Something wrong? I was just talking to you guys."

"Eve, something happened to you. Try doing something you used to do," Raven said. Eve nodded.

"Thousand Star!" She tried to summon her gear, but nothing happened.

"Wait, you said something about Code Nemesis. What is that?," Rena asked.

"Code Nemesis is the code Proto runs off of."

"Try doing something she would do." Eve jumped in the air.

"Spear Burst!" She came down, nasod spears coming down with her. They pierced the ground.

"You're not a Code Battle Seraph anymore. You're a Code Nemesis."

"I think I can adjust." As soon as she finished her sentence, an explosion sounded not to far from where we were at. The ground began to shake as cracks formed in the ground. Pieces of buildings began to fall, and everyone desperately tried to avoid them. From the distance, we could see fire mixed with dark energy heading their way.

"What do we do?!," Rena yelled.

"I don't know!," I yelled back. Eve stepped forward.

"What are you doing?!," Chung yelled.

"Just trust me." The mixture of energy was coming closer, and Eve did something incredible. "ATOMIC SHIELD!" She put up a barrier, that sent the energy going in a different direction. It went on a rampage of destruction, destroying most of the city. As soon as it was gone, Eve fell to her knees and the barrier disappeared. We ran up to her. Chung got to her first, picking her up bridal style.

"Eve, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just used up too much energy." She sounded weak and tired.

"We need to go see what happened."

"Are you kidding me? What if something horrible happened?," Rena said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Wait, Elesis went that way! We got to go!," I said, not even bothering to wait for them.

* * *

As soon as I headed downtown, I saw a pile of rubble and debris where a wonderful city used to be. I looked around the rubble, hoping Elesis would be okay.

"Sword fire!" I turned my head to see flames coming right at me. I dodged them, trying to figure out who did that. I summoned my sword and Cornwell, preparing to fight the unknown attacker.

"ENERGY VOID!" I felt a horrible amount of pain all over my body as I was hit by an orb of dark energy. The orb exploded, sending me flying. A figure soon came out of the shadows. It was Ara. I growled at her, anger in my eyes. "Hey kid. I got a hold of your sister."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!," I shouted.

"Sorry, but think it's too late for that. Oh Elesis~." Soon Elesis appeared from the shadows. My legs suddenly felt like jelly, and I fell to my knees.

"N-no. It can't be."

"But it is. Now then, we'll be taking our leave." They disappeared in a flash, leaving me there. Everything I care about. My sister, Aisha, they're gone. I felt the tears in my eyes as I punched the ground angry at both Void, and myself.

"Elsword! Are you okay?!," asked a panicked Rena, running towards me with the others. I didn't respond. I just sat there, letting my tears flow in silent sobs. They all came to side, trying to make it better.

Nothing will ever be better. This is war. And I will kill anything standing in my way. And after that thought, all I could see was blood. And lots of it.

* * *

**KD: Looks who's gone insane.**

**IS: I'm not insane.**

**KD: But remember the inner gloom.**

**DW: How long must I wait?**

**KD: Only two chapters. Tournaments planned for chapter 16.**

**CN: I'm a CN now?**

**KD: Yes. Yes you are my lovely Goddess of Destruction. I'm tired so I'm just gonna say BAIBAI!**


	14. Meditation of Devastation

Elsword sat in class, staring at the world around him. It was gray and lifeless. He stared at his classmates as souls rose from their bodies. His eyes were dull and gray. He looked at the walls, seeing nothing but blood running down them. In the real world, Rena stared at Elsword, worried about him. His eyes were gray, and he looked pale. She could see his lips moving, but nothing coming out. She walked over to him. He looked up at her, a dull expression on his face. He reached out for her, and she grabbed his hand.

"E-elsword. What's wrong with you?," She said, looking him directly in the eye. He only stared at her.

"I... I," He began.

"What?"

"I can't do it. They need me, and I can't save them." Rena stared at him. She then pinched his cheeks, hard. His eyes quickly reverted back to red, and he let out a small yell.

"What the heck?! Why'd you do that?!"

"To snap you out of it."

"Out of what?"

"You were in some sort of daze."

"A daze?"

"Yeah. I think you're under too much stress. Oh, I have an idea!"

"Well what is it?"

"Just meet me on the roof during lunch." She then walked off to her seat. Elsword sat there, still wondering what happened to him.

* * *

After fifth period, it was time for lunch. Elsword went up to the roof of the school, to find the rest of the gang there. Rena smiled at him, before running up to him and dragging him over to where the others sat.

"What are we doing up here?," Raven asked.

"Well, I thought that due to recent events, meditation would benefit us greatly. I even have candles that smell like peppermint," Rena said, holding up one of the candles. She set it down, and ran over to a spot on the ground. "What are you guys waiting for? Sit." They all sat down.

"So, what is meditation?," Eve asked.

"It's hard to explain, so I'll just show you. I want you to focus on your mind. Take slow breaths in and out." They followed her instructions. They all soon found a place in their mind they had never been to.

* * *

_"Eve! Where did you go!," said a young Apple, looking for her friend. Eve sat in the closet, hiding from her. She took peeks out of the closet, trying to see what her friend was doing._

_"Apple, looking for her is pointless," Said her maid, Persephone._

_"But I need to find her. Her father said that if I don't, then something horrible shall happen!" Eve could now hear slight crying._

_"What would happen if you did not find the princess?"_

_"The King shall hurt me! I'm not really her friend, I'm just someone the King forced to play with her." Eve was shocked at these words. Suddenly, the world around her began breaking, and soon she fell through the floor. She screamed, hoping someone would catch her. She fell into someone's arms, and she looked around to see she was at pre-school. She looked up to see a young blonde boy. His hair was spikey and he had cerulean eyes. She saw that she had scrapped her leg badly, and he was carrying her._

_"Are you okay kid?," he asked, staring at her with caring eyes. She simply nodded her head. She smiled, knowing that he cared about her. Soon that memory disappeared as well, leaving Eve alone in some black void. She looked around, wondering where she was. She soon heard loud shouts. She covered her ears, not wanting to hear it anymore._

* * *

_Chung stood in the family room, staring at the large painting on the wall. It was his father, Hellputt. Chung stared at the painting with sad eyes._

_"F-father..." He then heard a loud shout come from behind him. He turned to see his father yelling at his mother. Chung ran up to him, grabbing his arm. His father swung him off, and Chung's back hit the wall. Chung stared at them, tears in his eyes. He watched his mother leave, and his father walked to his room. Chung cried, not wanting to see this horrible memory anymore. He was enveloped by a bright light, and soon he found himself at school. There was a little girl who was on the ground crying. She was holding her leg. Chung ran up to her, picking her up. She was surprised by his actions. He looked down at her._

_"Are you okay kid?," he asked. She just nodded. He smiled at her. Soon the world around him crumbled, and he was in a black void. He heard whispers, telling him horrible things._

_"It's all your fault."_

_"He left because of you."_

_"Disappointment." He fell to his knees, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes._

* * *

_Raven sat alone, in a dark room. He looked at the mirror in front of him, glaring at his own image._

_"Monster," he whispered to himself. He looked at his arm, seeing a mechanical one in it's place. He gritted his teeth, and punched the mirror. He heard a knock at his door. He opened it, to see a blonde girl standing there. She looked sick and ghostly._

_"Raven, where were you?," she said, her voice sounding almost horrifying._

_"S-seris. I'm sorry."_

_"No. It's too late for a sorry. Goodbye Raven." She disappeared, leaving Raven alone. He squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them, the world around him was on fire. In the flames, he saw a girl who looked like Seris, next to another man._

_"Alex... Rena." They turned to him, and smiled. Rena hugged Alex, and Raven just watched as they laughed together. They walked off, disappearing into the flame. Raven was soon enveloped in flames._

* * *

_Rena sat in the grass, looking at her village. The Elder had died, and the village was mourning her death. Rena just stared at them with blank eyes. She tried her best to care, but failed every time. Rena felt something sharp in her back, and fell to the ground in pain. She saw glitter demons run past her, and destroy her village. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. She just sat there. Soon she felt the ground beneath her disappear, and she fell. She kept falling until she hit the ground. She looked around her to see people in dark cloaks stare at her. She was then taken away and put in a dark room. She hugged her knees to her chest, and cried. It soon turned into loud sobs, and the people who took her came back, with sharp blades in their hands. She stared at them with wide eyes. Soon there was nothing but a sound of a sword slashing flesh, and a ear piercing scream._

* * *

_Elsword stared at his older sister. She was holding bags in her hands._

_"Elsword, I'm leaving you. I hope you understand, but I have something I need to do," she told him._

_"I understand sis. You're a knight. You have things you need to do," he said with a smile. She smiled back at him, and left. His smile soon turned into a frown, and he began to cry. He sat in the living room alone, with no one to talk to. He got up and walked around the house. He then saw a girl sitting in his room. She smiled at him. He sat down next to her, grabbing her hand. Her smile soon turned into a frown._

_"You couldn't help me. You let me be captured," She said coldly._

_"I'm sorry. I wanted to help you."_

_"Then why didn't you?!" She began to cry. Elsword tried to comfort her, but she ran off. He ran after her, but a wall appeared before him. He pounded the wall, calling out the girl's name. Realizing he couldn't help her, he began to cry again. He let out a loud yell. He soon received a slap to the face. He looked up to see Void, laughing at him. He just stared at her with dull eyes._

_"Finally giving in eh?" About time. Well, I must go now, enjoy the rest of your life. Well what's left of it," she said before disappearing._

* * *

Everyone opened their eyes at them same time. The looked at each other, wondering what just happened. Rena was the first to speak.

"Well that was weird," she said, forcing a smile.


End file.
